The Innocent and the Ruthless
by BlackCoyote
Summary: Short-story between the mighty tycoon Shere Khan and a piece of his past coming back to transform the course of his busy life.


Talespin –

"Mrs. Snarley." In his smooth, collected voice, Mr. Khan buzzed his phone. "I wish to see no more visitors for the rest of the day. Call off all scheduled appointments & adjust them as necessary."

"Yes, Mr. Khan." Mrs. Snarley's dry, elderly voice replied on speaker. "But, don't forget you have your five o'clock corporate conference this evening, sir."

Sheets of nearby scratch paper suddenly crumbled underneath his massive paw.

She was correct. He couldn't cancel that. Thankfully, there wasn't a thing that passed by the old bat in this incredibly busy world of his. She was a valuable source during these tedious times.

.

In the end, the news did not please him. All he wanted was some time to lick his wounds after this long, unmerciful day. Sales were down. Cargo was missing. And another employee was on thin ice with his dwindling patience. He shook his head.

"Thank you, Mrs. Snarley."

As soon as he thought they were finished, her voice carried on, "Mr. Khan. There have been two visitors here to see you since early this morning. They were scheduled to see you first thing this morning until that new meeting called you off. You agreed to reschedule them for four this afternoon before the conference. Remember?"

The entire agreement absolutely alluded him up until this point. Realizing the extent of his fragile and tense mind presently, over half of him wanted to simply order to her do as he wished initially and leave him in peace once and for all. But a small portion of his empathetic self knew that would be too cruel on such circumstances. Lord knows how long his trusted secretary made them schedule in advance to meet with him in person. It would be poor leadership to let his emotions get the best of him.

He sighed. "Send them in." Knowing it was already almost four o'clock he figured why not? The faster they could get this over, the longer he could enjoy his break in between this and the next conference.

Within a few minutes, the slick automatic doorways opened. Khan took this time to look over prevalent information regarding this five o'clock conference with investors. Based on the unsatisfying details coming to his attention, he took a sip of hot tea. It was indeed going to be a long evening.

"Mr. Khan." A polite, young voice announced from across the room. The fierce tiger looked up temporarily forgetting about his visitors. His mind was still wrapped around a dozen different matters.

The young man, a black panther, approached closer. For a staggering fellow, he dressed up nice for this meeting (suit, tie, etc.). In his arm, he carried a whimsically out of date briefcase. The man had to say no more. The tiger had him nailed down to a tee. He was no fool; he had seen striven, young lads like him numerous times before already.

"Yes, Mr." He had to glance back down at his calendar sheet, "Parker. How are you today?"

"Doing well, thank you, sir. And yourself?" He appeared somewhat nervous by the minimal eye contact and hand in the trouser pocket gesture.

The tiger agreed, trying to hide the signs of suffering from this morning's torture. "I trust my secretary took good care of you during your wait?" Khan was honestly wishing the lad took the bait she gave them when trying to persuade another day's appointment. Who knew somebody would have a whole day to kill? Besides, Mrs. Snarley didn't enjoy visitors lurking around too long downstairs. She had enough things to worry about.

"Oh yes, Mr. Khan. Sweet lady you've got working for you." Another lie. But, it was somewhat amusing to the tiger who was not used to hearing such compliments about his eldest employee.

"So what brings you in here today, Mr. Parker?" Mr. Khan turned once again to his endless stack of paperwork.

The man suddenly began to rattle on. He was a worker for the region in this district within the social worker network. Khan thought this was going to be about some sort of selling point from how the fellow went on and on discussing his employer.

"To the point, Mr. Parker." Khan muttered in the middle of Mr. Parker's long speech. His watch inched closer to four-twenty and he still hadn't touched on the last section of the topics the next conference was going to discuss. And so far, the tiger not only felt bored but partially offended by this waste of time. A small part of him felt tempted to push the red button at the underside of his desk; just a light tap would send Mr. Park below a dark pitfall.

"Forgive me, sir." He opened up his briefcase to remove several documents. "As you know, I am an official social worker for the region. I specialize in minors." As the tone of his voice strengthened, Khan's ears paid closer attention.

The tiger had no idea what was about to unravel next.

"Mr. Khan, do you remember a Miss. Georgiana Mayson?"

The lad definitely had his attention now. "I beg your pardon."

Kahn was fully aware his ears did not deceive him. The sound of that name was purely enlightening.

That easily, the tiger had forgotten all about the time, paperwork, and upcoming conference. The sound of that name was stunning. It had been years since his old, tired ears crossed its path. _I haven't heard that name in years._ He didn't realize until he noticed the man nodding in response that he had _actually_ said that aloud. This meeting had definitely taken an unexpected turn from what was anticipated. He wasn't fond of surprises – however this was quite an exception under the given circumstances.

Parker was realizing now that he had Shere Khan's undivided attention. This was certainly an accomplishment one should think. But, the jaguar didn't know whether to be flattered or worried. Looking back at the print on the paper in front of him, he continued, "Miss. Georgiana Mayson was highly respected in her line of work. However – I'm afraid - she has fallen greatly ill."

"What happened?"

"Disease struck her from a missionary trip in the Andes. She's a fighter that one. I met her in California where she is presently being treated at the Holy Cross Hospital. Before she fell into a less stable state, she requested _you_ personally as an aide."

"Certainly. Forward all the bills to me." No one would see a dime come out of her pocket. He wouldn't allow it.

Parker hesitated. "That's awfully generous of you, sir." He swallowed. "But, that's not why I'm here." She was never one to ask for money anyway.

Then he vaguely recalled the man saying whom he specialized with.

The jaguar handed him several sheets of paper all nicely organized in a clean folder. Khan turned to the first page that listed a birth certificate. For the first time, the tiger didn't know what to say. After several minutes of silence & quietly studying through the papers, Parker said, "You are in no inclination to accept what Miss. Mayson is requesting. Again, we are just doing as she asked as part of the agency. But, may I add, that if you do reject her request, we will have no choice but to place the child in the system. These children are typically moved from family to family until of the legal age."

There was another moment of silence.

"Sir?"

"Yes." Khan's eyes began to fiercely analyze the given documents now.

"Would you like to see her?"

The tiger glanced up. It just now crossed his mind that this was supposed to be a party of two.

 _How on earth did this happen? What am I going to do? Why did it have to occur right now?_

The next thing he knew, the young lad was seeping off to retrieve the second visitor. The scene reminded him of a prime time when a young lady was about to enter through those same doors.

"Mr. Khan" Announced the sharp, enthusiastic voice that sent chills down his spine.

Moments prior to his arrival, the grand tycoon was fixing up his hair and adjusting his suit accordingly – even adding on with fresh lavender azalea tucked into his blazer pocket.

"Miss. Lively," he welcomed her with a warm smile. "I'm so glad you could meet with me on such short notice. "

The young lady smiled, approaching his large desk. "I do seem to enjoy your company."

She was dressed astonishingly nice for the occasion. Impeccably different from during they're first acquaintance. Her hair was down and thick with black curls. Her figure was sickeningly slim but dressed respectfully in a lavender work dress and tailored black blazer.

But, her smile remained the same and flawless as ever.

Something about her appearance just struck him even harder. What was this? She was just a young woman in her later twenties. A nurse. A hero.

The number of files he scrambled out of his private investigator still vastly baffled him. The young lady came from a highly educated background. She even had the capability of owning her own company, yet she chose - this life.

Mr. Kahn had never come across such an incredible young woman. And, he was not the kind of man to easily fall prey to the charms of a female.

"I would like to show you a token of my appreciation for all of your… assistance." He was referring back to the several days ago on the nightmare he endured. Without her there was no telling where he would be.

On the far corner of his desk lied an envelope with a check inside that could profoundly change the course of this lady's life. It was the least he could do.

"Go on. Open it, darling." It amused him how long a moment she took to examine the sealed envelop with her name transcribed. But when the tigress finally peeled it open, her lack of joy and excitement baffled him.

"Is there something wrong?" Did he, by some off chance, make a mistake? Was her name misspelled? Did he miss a zero or two? The lack of happiness surging through her expression right now was absolutely nauseating.

"Oh no – everything looks good." She replied tersely, glancing once at him then back at the check. "That's an awful amount of money."

"You can start a whole new life with that money," Kahn justified. "You can live well within your means. You no longer have to worry about any expenses or loans. I can put all that worry to rest now."

"You're right." She still appeared uncertain.

He got up from his chair to lean against the desk beside her. "Normally, when an individual receives a portion of my money, they become overly ecstatic." He recalled when the oaf, Baloo, skipped for joy down his office after receiving some wad of cash for his notorious foolishness.

Gazing back at those illustrious green eyes, he lifted her chin. "Would you wish for more?"

"Of course not."

She stood up from her seat. With small heels on, she stood at about his jaw height. Her gorgeous figure captivated him so intensely he had to refrain from moving any closer. Then she lifted up one hand to study the side of his neck almost successfully hidden over his collar shirt and blazer. The stitches were new and improving more and more each day. Her touch was so gentle and soft now compared to the day of the wrecked aircraft. He can still remember her skilled hands pressing pressure on the bleeding wound. His blood was everywhere especially her hands.

"It's a lot better now. You've been cleaning it regularly."

He nodded.

Honestly, it was his personal attendant who was doing so, but she didn't need to know that.

Then, he felt her slender hand glide up and cup the side of his strong jaw. It literally flashed sparks through his hollow heart. Then, she said, "Mr. Kahn, I don't wish for lots of money. I won't accept this."

"What do you want then?" Completely straddled by her features, he was unaware of his arm reaching for her shoulder.

But, the moment his paw made contact with her jacket, she broke eye contact. She dropped her hand that was caressing his jaw and strolled off to gaze at the spectacular views of the city behind his massive office windows. When he went to join her, arms crossed behind his back, she said dryly, "You're a businessman, Mr. Kahn. You're around money all day everyday."

"What is your point?"

In a hasty hurry now, she held up the check with both hands and ruthlessly ripped it in half.

"We share different interests and ideas on what is important in life."

The phone suddenly began to ring. It was a struggle not to answer it. He sighed calmly when whoever it was quickly hung up.

But, she was already turning away from him once more now in the direction towards the doorway. Within a few steps, however, she stopped to face him one last time & smile briefly. "I kindly appreciate the gesture, Mr. Kahn. It pleases me to see how well you are healing after everything. If you need any help regarding that –or anything at all - don't hesitate to find me." She paused. "But, I must leave now if I want to catch my train in time. Good day."

And like that, she was gone.

"Please have a seat."


End file.
